Truth or Truth?
by DarkEve103
Summary: Mari X Natsuki Oneshot. A break day for STARISH and Mari. They play a game of truth or dare and what happens? AU where romance is allowed.


Eve: Hello lovely readers. Let's hope I can post this on the same day, ne? Tina's asleep so please excuse grammar mistakes. I'm making a Mari X Natsuki/Satsuki fanfic because it's interesting. This is my first oneshot so please be gentle. God that sounded wrong. I'm definitely sleep deprived but think of this as a… sorry for posting so late. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own UtaPri, Broccoli does. I only own Mari and my now plots.

Info: Takes place in season 3, because it's the most recent one.

* * *

Truth or Truth?

~Mari's POV~

I was suddenly woken up when someone pulled my blanket away from me.

"Mari! It's break day! We're Hanging out with STARISH today!" Akari-senpai said.

"Okay I get it." I said, getting out of bed. "What time is it?"

"12 PM."

"Ehh?! Why so late?!" I said, rushing to my closet.

"Natsuki suggested we let you sleep since it's break day." Akari-senpai said.

"Of course he did." I said, blushing a bit.

"Oh this is rare. You're blushing." Akari-senpai teased. "Could it be that you like Nat-"

"SHUT IT!" I said, angrily and blushing furiously.

~After Mari Changed And They Headed Down to the Lounge~

Akari-senpai looked down at her watch.

"Crap. I have work today. I'll see you guys another day." Akari-senpai said, rushing out.

We all said bye to her. Now I was sitting in silence with the members of STARISH. Haruka-senpai was out for a meeting.

"So what do we do?" Otoya-senpai asked.

"How about a game?" Syo suggested.

"I have a great idea for a game. It's called s-"

"NO!" we all shouted at Ren-senpai before he could finish. Well just me, Otoya-senpai, and Syo-senpai. Tokiya-senpai and Masato-senpai looked at him in disgust. Natsuki-senpai and Cecil-senpai were just as oblivious as ever.

"How about truth or dare?" Natsuki asked innocently.

"Sure!" Otoya-senpai said.

"Truth or dare? Ok?" Cecil said questionably.

"I'm in." Syo-senpai said.

"As long as it doesn't get too personal." Masato-senpai said.

"I'll play." Ren-senpai said smirking.

"I guess I'll play. What about you Tokiya-senpai?" I asked.

"Since you're all playing, I'll join." he answered, putting his book down.

"Yay! I'll go first. Cecil truth or dare?" Natsuki asked.

"T-Truth." Cecil-senpai said.

"How do like being an idol now?" Natsuki asked.

 _So innocent,_ I thought.

"Uhmm, it's better than I thought it was at first. Though there is a lot of work." Cecil admitted.

"Okay then it's your turn to choose someone now." Natsuki said cheerfully.

"Okay then Otoya, truth or dare?" Cecil asked. (Dropping the -senpais. Too tired to do it right now)

"Dare!"

"Uhmm… Go into a closet with Tokiya for seven minutes. After your turn."

Otoya started blushing furiously and Tokiya had a shocked expression on his face (Oh Tina would kill me if she was co-writing this. Also you're welcome TokiyaXOtoya fangirls. Or boys. I don't judge. I also just turned my Cinnamon Bun dirty. He's no longer a Cinnamon Bun. *prays for forgiveness*). I face-palmed knowing that this turned 0 to 100 real quick. Ren was smirking, Masato was utterly bewildered (Wow I sound british. Re-reading Harry Potter took a turn for the worse), and Natsuki was smiling oh-so-brightly. Syo mouth mouth was hanging open.

"Okay just get on with it so that you can do your dare." I said, already tired again.

"O-Okay. Syo truth or dare?" Otoya asked.

"Dare. I'm not a wimp." Syo said.

"You have to kiss the first person who comes to mind on the cheek." Otoya said.

 _Oh my god, I don't wanna do this anymore,_ I thought.

Syo started blushing like crazy saying, "W-w-what?!"

"Oh so someone came to mind?" Masato said, suddenly interested.

"Who is it, Ochibi-chan?" Ren asked, smirking.

"N-No one!" Syo said, still blushing furiously.

"Syo-chan~! You have to do it!" Natsuki urged Syo.

Cecil nodded furiously. "Do it so that Tokiya and Otoya can do their dare!"

"Don't do it." Tokiya and Otoya said.

"Syo-senpai just do it and make the racket stop," I said, a headache forming.

"Fine!" Syo said.

He leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. I looked at him surprised. He looked away, pouting and crossing his arms while still blushing.

"Okay now Otoya and Tokiya go do your dare." Cecil said, pushing the two of them to a closet.

Cecil locked the door when the two of them were in and it was oddly silent.

"So now it's Ochibi's turn right?" Ren asked.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Syo shouted. "Ren truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to leave. And bring Masato for company."

Ren then dragged Masato out of the lounge to who knows where.

"And we're down to four." I said.

"Well the only person who hasn't gone is you but You haven't been chosen yet." Cecil said.

"Maybe I can go again?" Syo said.

"Whatever you want guys." I said.

"Mari Truth or Dare?" Syo and Cecil said at the same time. They looked at each other and seemed to have an understanding.

"Tru- No dare." I said.

"We dare you to stay locked in a room with Natsuki for the rest of the day." they said, smiling evilly.

If I had liquid in my mouth I would've spit it out.

"WHAT?!" I yelled standing up, my face as red as a strawberry.

"I don't have a problem with that." Natsuki said, oblivious to everything else around him.

"Then you'll stay in the lounge. Have fun. We'll be making sure you stay in this room." Cecil said.

"See you tomorrow!" Syo said.

Then they both left, and my face was still on fire.

"Mari are you okay? Your face is bright red." Natsuki said.

 _Because I'm confined in a room with you,_ I thought. "I'm fine." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

Natsuki yawned. "I'm tired."

"Take a nap then." I said.

"Mmm." he murmured as he started to drift to sleep.

Pretty soon he fell asleep and he fell to his side so that he was laying on the couch.

"You're gonna get a cold if you sleep like that," I said, before standing up and looking for a blanket. I found one and covered Natsuki with it.

"Have nice dreams." I whispered before drifting into sleep, in a laying position on another couch.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

~Narrator POV~

Otoya and Tokiya were long gone one hour later after they managed to unlock the closet door. Natsuki was starting to wake up, but when he stretched he knocked off his glasses. And Satsuki was awakened. Satsuki spotted the sleeping Mari on the couch in an… unseemly position. She was on her back and her legs were spread apart. Satsuki smirked and thought, _She's way too vulnerable._ Satsuki headed over to Mari and climbed on top of her, one knee in between her legs and one hand holding down both of her hands (Who knew I could write these kinds of things so expertly?). This woke Mari up and when she saw what was going on she blushed as bright red as a tomato.

"Good Morning, Mari. Nice to see you again." satsuki said, smirking.

"S-Satsuki." Mari stuttered, her eyes wide.

"Let's resume what we started shall we?" Satsuki said, leaning closer to Mari.

Mari's heart was _Badump-_ ing like crazy. When Satsuki's lips pressed (so awkward trying to hide what I'm writing from my mom. My god if she found out) against hers, her heart felt like it would explode. She felt electricity course through her body and she started to kiss back.

This action surprised Satsuki greatly, but after a millisecond he smirked. He wanted to test something so he let go of Mari's hands, and surely enough -much to his delight- Mari wrapped her hands around Satsuki's neck. When they broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily and Mari's face was still flushed. Then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Satsuki asked.

"How am I supposed to act around Natsuki now?" Mari asked, still laughing. "I mean I basically kissed him and he wouldn't remember."

"Tell him how you feel maybe." Satsuki said.

"Hmm. Satsuki Truth or truth?" Mari asked, her laughing stopped.

"Do I even have a choice?" Satsuki asked.

"Nope. What does Natsuki think about me?" Mari asked, somberly.

"The idiot likes you." Satsuki said.

"Really?" Mari said, looking hopefully at Satsuki.

"*sigh* Really, now stop pestering me. I'll turn back into Natsuki. Good luck." Satsuki said, before putting on his glasses and turning back into Natsuki. His last thought was, _What an interesting girl._

"Huh? Mari? I thought I was just waking up?" Natsuki said confused.

"You did." Mari said, smiling. "Uhmm, I have something I want to tell you."

* * *

~Where Syo and Cecil Are Outside the Lounge~

Both of their mouths were dropped to the floor. They had just witnessed Mari kissing Satsuki, Mari confessing to Natsuki, and Natsuki making his own confession for her. They were now kissing each other gently, unlike the kiss with Satsuki.

"D-Did we do the right thing?" Cecil said, not knowing what to say or do.

"We're better off not telling Akira anything. She hears we set them up, we're dead. Tsubasa might help her as well." Syo said.

"Good point. Let's run while we can." Cecil said.

And so Cecil and Syo hid in their rooms and when everyone else came to the lounge and witnessed Mari kissing Natsuki, Akira turned into a demon, Ren was smirking, Masato was asking questions, Tsubasa was threatening Natsuki with Akira, Haruka was congratulating Mari, Otoya was overjoyed, and Tokiya wished them the best. Syo and Cecil were still hiding in their rooms away from Akira and Tsubasa.

* * *

Eve: I finished at 11:51 EXACTLY. Close call. Here you go and enjoy readers. It came out better than I thought. Tell me what you think. It might not what you guys wanted but come on I was interested in it. R&R, read the actual series. Later! Sorry for any OOC-ness.


End file.
